Hora de la verdad
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Habían sido muchos años de tristezas, de frustraciones, de humillaciones... pero ya no más. Era la hora de la verdad, hora de luchar... hora de ganar. Y eso lo sabía muy bien la centro delantero titular de Beacon, quien a pesar de la molestia evidente en su cuello, estaba más que dispuesta a jugar la final de futbol de la liga de Remnant. Costara lo que costara.


**Hora de la verdad**

* * *

 **Summary:** Habían sido muchos años de tristezas, de frustraciones, de humillaciones... pero ya no más. Era la hora de la verdad, hora de luchar... hora de ganar. Y eso lo sabía muy bien la centro delantero titular de Beacon, quien a pesar de la molestia evidente en su cuello, estaba más que dispuesta a jugar la final de futbol de la liga de Remnant. Costara lo que costara.

 **Nota:** Quiero aprovechar que estamos en fechas del mundial para subir este fic. Tenía la idea desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por fin pude plasmarla como quería. Dos cosas me ayudaron para poder escribir este fic:

\- El Mundial, es estas fechas.

\- Y la versión actual que se está transmitiendo de Captain Tsubasa –aka Super Campeones para los noventeros y/o 2000eros como yo-.

Que por cierto, mi merito para el señor Takahashi, autor de Captain Tsubasa: yo batalle mucho para describir los que ocurre en este fic –y eso que buena parte de este me inspire en un hecho real, al final les digo cual-. Ahora él, que partió de cero, y gracias a su trabajo contribuyó a que el futbol llegara a Japón para quedarse… mis respetos.

Al fin les diré cuales fueron mis inspiraciones –aparte de lo ya mencionado-, mientras disfruten el fic.

PD. Mientras leen, les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Dragon Screamer", es el opening de la versión antigua de Captain Tsubasa, que mejor canción para algo relacionado a futbol. Ahora si:

* * *

 **Hora de la verdad**

* * *

Habían sido muchos años de tristezas, de frustraciones, de humillaciones... pero ya no más. Era la hora de la verdad, hora de luchar... hora de ganar.

Y eso lo sabía muy bien la centro delantero titular de Beacon, quien a pesar de la molestia evidente en su cuello, estaba más que dispuesta a jugar la final de futbol de la liga de Remnant. Costara lo que costara.

-¿Ruby?

La aludida volteo a ver a su pareja, vestida con la playera con el número 11.

-¿Que ocurre Weiss?

-¿Estas segura de jugar?

Esta la mira con una ceja alzada:

-Tu bien lo sabes: solo muerta me detendrían de aparecer en cancha.

-Pero tu lesión...

-Yo misma le pedí y demostré a Oz que estaba lista, esos estirados de Atlas no me iban a detener. En cambio tú vienes saliendo de tu desgarre en la pierna: por eso vas a la banca al inicio.

Al ver que la albina observa su pierna derecha, preocupada por su recuperación, Ruby le acaricia su cabeza:

-No te preocupes Weiss. Yo cubriré tu lugar hasta que entres al campo.

En eso el DT los llama para juntar al equipo en circulo antes de acceder al túnel para ir a la cancha.

-OK chicos, este es el momento por el cual todos nos hemos matado, por el cual han soñado desde niños, a pesar de todos los obstáculos estamos aquí, desde cada rincón de Remnant: Patch, Menagerie, Atlas, Mistral, Kuroyuri, etc. Ahora, solo hay una cosa: hacer lo que cada uno de nosotros sabe y obtener la gloria, tanto para nosotros como para el público. ¿Podemos hacerlo?

-¡Si!-, gritan los jugadores al unísono.

-Entonces vamos-, el DT pone su mano en medio del circulo, a lo que sus dirigidos secundan de inmediato, -1, 2, 3, ¡BEACON!

Y los jugadores se dirigen corriendo al túnel, quedando solo atrás Ozpin y su asistente en los vestidores:

-Hacia años que no te veía tan animado con un partido.

El peliblanco voltea a ver a Glynda:

-Necesitan el ánimo. Ambos sabemos que después de este juego, nada va a ser igual. Y quiero que todo cambie para bien... A propósito, como sigue...

-Algo frustrado por su lesión que le impide jugar, pero nada fuera de lo común. Sabes, para haber sido adoptado tiene varios rasgos y actitudes tanto tuyas como mías.

Ozpin sonríe:

-Lo sé. No me arrepiento de criarlo como hijo propio.

-Ni yo-, responde Glynda a la vez que empiezan a caminar rumbo al túnel.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en un palco**

Un tipo de cabello negro y barba, vestido de traje negro y camisa roja sin corbata observaba el estadio lleno a su total capacidad, mirando con seriedad el ambiente mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de licor.

20 años, habían sido 20 largos años desde que el, como centro delantero titular junto a su generación habían llevado a Beacon a su ultimo titulo de la Liga de Remnant. En ese lapso, ocurrió cada tipo de desgracias para el equipo -tanto en el campo como fuera de este- que parecían que el equipo no volvería a tener una época buena. Y así fue hasta la llegada como técnico del antiguo portero suplente de esa generación, el mago de Oz...

-¿No crees que es algo temprano para tomar?

El ojirojo mira de reojo, reconociendo al instante a la persona que le habla:

-Ya va a anochecer. Además, dile eso a la afición.

-Sabes que no voy a ir diciéndoles uno por uno.

Qrow la mira directamente a los ojos:

-Te ves igual de nerviosa que yo, cariño-, responde ofreciéndole la botella, a lo que esta se lo acepta y toma también un poco de licor.

Summer le devuelve la botella, también intranquila por el partido por venir.

-Quisiera poder volver a jugar por hoy.

-¿Me mandarías los centros como en los viejos tiempos?

-Eso ni lo dudes.

Miran a los equipos que empiezan a salir a la cancha:

-Quien hubiera imaginado que Ruby seguiría nuestros pasos-, menciona el ojirojo.

-Mas bien los tuyos: prefirió ser delantera que desbordar por toda la banda.

-Yo diría lo mismo-, escuchan una voz conocida tras de ellos, Taiyang viniendo junto con Raven -Yang prefirió ser portera que jugar de contención.

-Aunque no estoy muy conforme con eso, no juega igual que yo-, replica Raven.

-Si Yang jugara como tú lo hacías en portería, barriéndote con los tachones por delante sin importar a quien te llevaras, seria expulsada cada tres partidos-, responde Tai.

-Silencio, ya va a comenzar-, interrumpe Summer en lo que están en la ceremonia inaugural, y antes de comenzar le hacen un homenaje a ellos, a los que forjaron en el pasado una época dorada -conocidos por la historia como "La Torre STRQ"- y que ahora tienen sus números retirados y que ven a su prole seguir sus pasos.

* * *

 **Números retirados.**

 **Raven Branwen (4) Portera**

 **Taiyang Xiao Long (5) Medio**

 **Summer Rose (7) Banda derecha**

 **Qrow Branwen (13) Delantero**

* * *

 _"Muy buenas noches a todos los que nos ven y escuchan. Esta es la final de la Liga de Remnant, desde el Amity Colisseum de Vale, un gran duelo: Beacon vs Grimmworld. Así es: Cazadores vs Beowolwes. La gente esta vuelta loca: es la gran oportunidad de volver a levantar un titulo. A mi lado está el doctor Oobleck."_

 _"Buenas noches a todos y a ti también Port, quisiera ver cómo se comporta Beacon, ha sido otro desde la llegada del técnico Ozpin Pine, limpió el plantel e hizo una renovación total, así que para todos los que estén en cancha y en banca hoy será su prueba de fuego. Incluso mas que en la semifinal en la gélida Atlas, donde ya con el partido definido, por culpa de un choque se dudó hasta última hora la participación de Ruby, la goleadora de este torneo y que con sus anotaciones ha contribuido que hoy estén aquí."_

 _"Así es Dr. Oobleck, después de tantos años de sequia de títulos, le apuestan a Oz, y a pesar de las lesiones como las de Oscar Pine, Yatsuhashi, la propia Yang en su momento con la mano derecha, así como suspensiones, e incluso las polémicas por los cambios en el plantel y por las relaciones entre los jugadores, no vaciló ni un instante, y aquí los tiene, en la final de liga en casa. Todo depende de ellos. Ahora si, las alineaciones:"_

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Titulares**

 **1 - Yang Xiao Long (Portera)**

 **3 - Jaune Arc (Defensa) (Capitán)**

 **6 - Pyrrha Nikos (Banda izquierda)**

 **2 - Fox Alistair (Banda derecha)**

 **25 - Blake Belladonna (Media)**

 **19 - Lie Ren (Medio)**

 **10 - Ruby Branwen Rose (Delantera)**

 **Banca**

 **12 - Coco Adel (Portera)**

 **15 - Velvet Scarlatina (Media)**

 **24 - Nora Valkyrie (Banda derecha)**

 **11 - Weiss Schnee (Banda izquierda)**

 **DT. Ozpin Pine**

* * *

 **Grimmworld**

 **Titulares**

 **23 - Hazel Reinart (Portero)**

 **17 - Melanie Malachite (Defensa)**

 **18 - Militia Malachite (Defensa)**

 **16 - Neo Torchwick (Banda derecha)**

 **14 - Roman Torchwick (Banda izquierda) (Capitán)**

 **8 - Cinder Fall (Media)**

 **26 - Mercury Black (Delantero)**

 **Banca**

 **30 - Arthur Watts (Portero)**

 **21 - Tyrian Callows (Defensa)**

 **22 - Emerald Sustrai (Defensa)**

 **21 - Junior Xiong (Medio)**

 **DT. Salem Fall**

* * *

 _"Ahora si, ya estamos por iniciar el partido, Beacon con su uniforme habitual: camisa gris con números en rojo sangre, shorts negros y medias color rojo sangre, mientras que Grimmworld usa su uniforme de visitante: camisa morada con números en verde, shorts blancos y medias verdes. El ambiente es inmejorable, nunca había visto algo así en este escenario."_

 _"Incluso las leyendas del pasado están animando con todo, Bart:"_

Y hacen una toma al palco, en donde se veía a Qrow ya con el saco en la mano, agitándolo como si fuera una toalla, y cantando a todo pulmón junto con la tribuna, a su lado Tai y Summer sonriendo divertidos y al fondo Raven muriéndose de la vergüenza:

-¡VAMOS BEACON!

¡TE QUIERO VER

CAMPEON

OTRA VEZ!

¡VAMOS BEACON!

¡TE QUIERO VER

CAMPEON

OTRA VEZ!

 _"Impresionante el ambiente. Muy bien les dejamos la narración en la voz de Peter Port."_

 _"Muchas gracias Bart, ¡y suena el silbatazo inicial!"_

* * *

 **Minuto 15**

Jaune estaba junto con Fox custodiando la defensa de Beacon. El capitán sabia que Grimmworld se vendría encima los primeros minutos buscando meter el gol que enfríe el hervidero que es el Amity Colisseum, por lo que animaba tanto a Velvet como a su novia Pyrrha a estar atentas a la jugada.

-¡Allí va Ruby!- Exclama lanzando un pase largo con esperanza de que la pudiera atrapar, y de ser posible, generar una jugada de gol. No fue posible, pero al menos fue logrando que la presión de los Beowolwes disminuyera.

* * *

 **Minuto 32**

 _"Ha sido un partido muy trabado, muy detenido: muchas faltas, mucho juego peligroso. Por ahora tenemos tiro de esquina. La va a cobrar Ren. No, es jugada prefabricada, se la pasa a Pyrrha, saca el disparo... ¡atajadon de Hazel! ¡Que forma de sacar ese disparo de Pyrrha desde afuera de la media luna! ¡La mas clara del partido la tiene Beacon y la detuvo Hazel!"_

 _"Tienes toda la razón Port, la potencia y la colocación con la que iba ese tiro no lo hacia fácil, se tendió muy bien para desviar el balón."_

* * *

 **Minuto 45**

 _"A excepción de uno que otro chispazo, no se ha visto mucho de ninguno de los dos equipos en esta final."_

 _"Lo único rescatable fue el disparo de Pyrrha y la atajada de Hazel. Y por lo mismo de lo duro del juego ya tenemos cuatro tarjetas amarillas: Pyrrha Nikos y Blake Belladonna por Beacon, mientras que por Grimmworld están Cinder Fall y Roman Torchwick"._

 _"Tienes toda la razón Dr. Oobleck. Y termina el primer tiempo. Beacon 0-0 Grimmworld."_

-Chicos-, habla el DT Ozpin -en el segundo tiempo tenemos que ir con todo por ese gol. No debemos dejar que nos lleguen. Tenemos que obtener el balón, y no lanzarlo al pelotazo, al contrario, hay que tocarla hasta que haya una oportunidad de gol. ¿Entendido?

-Si-, al unísono.

-¿Ruby?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes continuar?

La chica rueda los ojos ante la pregunta: la ha oído tantas veces que ya se fastidia un poco de escucharla:

-Una lesión de cuello ante Atlas no me iba a dejar fuera. Y si es necesario salir en camilla de aquí para ganar, lo haré.

Ozpin suspiró: igual de terca que sus padres a la hora de jugar.

-Bien equipo: ¡vamos por el titulo!

-¡Si!

* * *

 _"Recordemos cómo llegaron a estas instancias ambos equipos"_

 _"Así es: mientras Beacon fue a ganar a la congeladora de Atlas y salió lesionada del cuello Ruby Branwen Rose, la cual estaba en duda para jugar hoy; Grimmworld, con todo y la polémica relacionada al ahora ex DT de Haven, Leonardo Lionheart, saco el resultado que lo tiene aquí."_

 _"Por cierto Port, ambos equipos ya están en la cancha"_

 _"Bien, ¡que inicie el segundo tiempo!"_

* * *

 **Minuto 55**

 _"Tiro de esquina para Grimmworld el balón queda rebotado, recentro, remate..."_

-¡Saquen el balón!

-¿Donde está Jaune?

-¡Aquí!- responde Mercury quien iba a patear frente al arco sin portera...

-!Sobre mi cadáver!

Ya como último intento: Ruby desvía un poco el balón que iba rumbo al peligris, siendo lo suficiente para lo siguiente:

 _"¡Ayayayayayayayayayayay! Mercury acaba de fallar una clarísima, sin portero, sin nadie enfrente y mandó el balón por un lado de la meta de Beacon... ¡Increíble!"_

 _"Bien lo dijiste Peter, era mas difícil fallarla que meterla, capaz que al terminar el partido se arrepienta de haber fallado esta. Si bien Ruby desvió un poco el balón, no era para errar así. Creo que tanto a los jugadores como a la tribuna les volvió el alma al ver que ese balón no entró al fondo de las redes"._

* * *

 **Minuto 67**

-¿Que?

 _"Blake se quita la marca de Roman, va por toda la banda, saca el centro..."_

Ruby se alza para rematar de cabeza -a pesar de su lesión-, pero lo desvía con una mano Hazel.

Sin embargo la pelota queda en el aire, y Lie Ren remata también de cabeza...

 _"¡PALO, PALO, PALO, PALO, PALO! Se salva Grimmworld!"_

Tanto Ruby como Ren se lamentaban de haber fallado sus oportunidades, mientras que Jaune desde el fondo los animaba por intentarlo...

* * *

 **Minuto 81**

-¡Mía!

 _"Ruby roba el balón en medio campo, se viene el ataque de Beacon, tiene enfrente a una de las gemelas, no se cual sea... que va a hacer, pasa o tira"_

-Melanie o Militia, quien seas, a la una, a las dos...

Y en eso la gemela se le lanza por afuera:

-¡Tres!

La recorta hacia la derecha y prepara para disparar -además de que por la forma de barrerse, supo que era Melanie-:

 _"Tira... ¡TRAVESAÑO! El gol simplemente no se le da a Beacon esta noche"._

-Rayos...

* * *

 **Minuto 90**

 _"Todo Grimmworld está en su terreno, esperando el contraataque, y atención, aquí la tiene Cinder Fall, se va a escapar... ¡Falta! Y se va, segunda amarilla: tarjeta roja para Pyrrha"._

-Chicos, lo siento-, dice Pyrrha entre lagrimas para posteriormente tener que irse a vestidores antes de tiempo.

-No te preocupes...- la detiene Ren, -sacaremos adelante este partido. ¿No es así Capitán?

Y eso, los jugadores de Beacon voltean a ver al rubio, quien de ver a los chicos pasa a ver con seriedad la portería custodiada por Hazel:

-Lo haremos.

* * *

 **TARJETA ROJA**

 **6 - Pyrrha Nikos (Beacon)**

* * *

 _"Se le viene el desastre a Beacon de cara al tiempo extra. Aunque también hay que decir, no había de otra: esta es de esas faltas técnicas: todos estaban volcados al frente y solo eso podía frenar un gol en tiempo de compensación, en donde se hubiera acabado todo. Solo un milagro haría poder rescatar el partido. Al cual por cierto ya se terminaron los 90 minutos, tendremos tiempo extra."_

 _"Hoy hasta el clima con esta lluvia que se empieza a notar, parece presagiar el desastre. Te lo digo Port porque desde hace varios minutos Fox esta cojeando, ya no puede mas. Ozpin prepara los dos cambios para el primer tiempo extra:"_

* * *

 **Cambio Beacon**

 **Sale: 2 - Fox Alistair**

 **Entra: 24 - Nora Valkyrie**

* * *

 **Cambio Beacon**

 **Sale: 25 - Blake Belladonna**

 **Entra: 11 - Weiss Schnee**

* * *

 _"¿Que lectura le das a los cambios, Doctor?"_

 _"Es una lectura bastante interesante: el mensaje que manda Ozpin es: jugaremos con el cuchillo en la boca, pero no nos echaremos atrás. Quiero ver como se desenvuelven con uno menos en el tiempo extra."_

* * *

 **PRIMER TIEMPO EXTRA**

 **Minuto 94**

 _"Tiro de esquina para Grimmworld, la cobra Torchwick, centro cerrado, pelota peinada... ¡GOL, GOL, GOL DE GRIMMWORLD! ¡GOL DE CINDER FALL, TRAS EL BALON PEINADO POR PARTE DE MILITIA MALACHITE! ¡BEACON 0-1 GRIMMWORLD! Doctor:"_

 _"Es interesante el planteamiento táctico en este tiro de esquina: se incorpora Militia desde la zaga central y eso jala las marcas, pensando que va a rematar directo, cuando en realidad solo le liberó la marca a Cinder, le peina el balón y esta pudo rematar sin problemas. Yang no podía hacer nada ante dos toques de balón frente a su portería."_

* * *

 **GOL**

 **8 - Cinder Fall (Grimmworld)**

* * *

-Chicos-, dice Weiss tomando el balón desde el fondo de la red para llevarlo al medio campo- no habré jugado tanto como ustedes, pero esto aun no está perdido. Quiero luchar, ¿quien se une?

A esto todo Beacon asiente: a pesar de la situación critica, van a seguir luchando hasta el final.

* * *

 **Minuto 103**

 _"Ren lanza un balón largo para Ruby... falta. Viene tarjeta: atención, es Torchwick, la segunda amarilla y se va. Se quedan con 6 por equipo"._

-Lastima que tengas que continuar jugando desarmada... Roja-, es la ultima dedicatoria de Roman antes de entregar al gafete de capitán a Hazel y partir a los vestidores, mientras Ruby se duele nuevamente del cuello debido a la caída por la falta, aunque ganas de patear a Torchwick no le faltaban.

* * *

 **TARJETA ROJA**

 **14 - Roman Torchwick (Grimmworld)**

* * *

 **Minuto 105**

Estaba Ruby por cobrar un saque de manos cuando oye una voz:

-Falta forma de recuperarte del cuello... o mas bien tramposa diría yo.

La aludida voltea a ver a quien le dijo eso, la DT de Grimmworld:

-¿Desde cuándo le interesa mi salud, vieja bruja?

A lo cual Watts aparece:

-No vuelvas a referirte a ella así.

-Si sigue llamándome tramposa, le diré bruja las veces que quiera.

 _"Y se armó la bronca: veo empujones de Salem a Ruby, dimes y diretes entre Jaune y Cinder... ¡GOLPES Y PATADAS! ¡VEO A NORA Y A NEO CON TODO! ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO DOCTOR OOBLECK?_

 _-"Tal como lo dices Port, ya había muchos roces durante el partido, y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso: yo veo que todo inicio con Salem provocando a Ruby, esta no se quedo callada, y se desato la rabia. Hasta la afición, que había estado semicallada desde el gol de Grimmworld, volvió a la vida."_

 _"Si, parece que ya se calmo todo, gracias a que Ozpin personalmente se llevó a sus jugadores lejos de la bronca, aunque si habrá tarjetas, supongo"_

 _"Estas en lo cierto: roja para Nora, roja para Neo, roja para Watts desde la banca, amarilla para Ruby y Jaune. Y ahora el árbitro se dirige a la banca, señala a Salem, y la echa también. Esta última está furiosa, al parecer su plan de desconcentrar a Beacon no le resulto, mas bien les dio nueva vida."_

* * *

 **TARJETA ROJA**

 **24 - Nora Valkyrie (Beacon)**

* * *

 **TARJETA ROJA**

 **16 - Neo Torchwick (Grimmworld)**

* * *

 **TARJETA ROJA**

 **30 - Arthur Watts (Grimmworld)**

* * *

 **EXPULSION**

 **DT - Salem Fall (Grimmworld)**

* * *

 _"Así es. Y sabiendo la situación, antes de partir a las tribunas, manda dos cambios para el segundo tiempo extra:"_

* * *

 **Cambio Grimmworld**

 **Sale: 26 - Mercury Black**

 **Entra: 22 - Emerald Sustrai**

* * *

 **Cambio Grimmworld**

 **Sale: 8 - Cinder Fall**

 **Entra: 21 - Tyrian Callows**

* * *

 _"Lectura:"_

 _"Esta es muy sencilla: todos atrás, mantenemos el resultado y nos llevamos el titulo. Ya no quieren saber nada de ataque."_

Muy bien chicos-, les habla Ozpin en breve-, quince minutos, es lo que tenemos para hacer un gol, y este es el plan: Yang, juega lo mas adelantada que puedas, si se puede juega un poco mas cargada a la izquierda. Weiss, cámbiate de banda, juega por la derecha y centra cuantas veces puedas. Jaune, Ren, Ruby: olvídense de la defensa, jueguen de 3/4 de campo para adelante, ¿entendido?

-¡Si!- grito al unísono.

-Bien, ¡vamos por ese gol!

* * *

 **SEGUNDO TIEMPO EXTRA**

 **Minuto 119**

 _"Beacon se ha lanzado con todo al ataque en busca del ansiado gol a pesar de los dos jugadores menos, de la lluvia, del gol en contra, insisten, mientras que Grimmworld solo se dedica a sacar pelotazos fuera de su propia área, los cuales, como este, llegan a Yang, quien ya casi juega como contención. Trata de mandar un centro, es algo pasado..."_

-Ups... No por nada soy portera.

 _"...la recupera Weiss por derecha, manda el centro..."_

Jaune y Ruby estaban casi frente a Hazel para tratar de rematar, pero ven que el centro de Weiss es algo retrasado para ellos, que ni con chilena alcanzarían, mucho menos con la doble marca que cada uno tenía.

-Entonces quien...

La pregunta del Capitán fue contestada de inmediato: un tipo de largo cabello negro con un mechón rosa entraba de lleno al área para hacer el contacto con la cabeza:

-¡Ahora!

 _"...remate..."_

La pelota después del impacto de Ren iba a contrapié de Hazel, quien se estira cuan largo es. Sin embargo, eso fue inútil:

 _"¡GOL, GOL, GOL, GOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOL DE BEACON! ¡ESTO ES UNA HAZAÑA, UN MILAGRO! ¡BEACON SIGUE VIVO!"_

El momento del festejo no pudo ser mas efusivo: Ren va corriendo gritando con todo el gol, escoltado por Jaune, Ruby y Weiss, para festejar con los que quedan de banca, sin importarle que en las laterales empujó a un guardia de seguridad.

-¡Goooooool, lo hicieron Summer, lo hicieron!- gritaba un eufórico Qrow mientras su mujer aprovecho para robarle un beso de esos que quitan el aliento, y en el fondo Tai y Raven también celebraban, pero no con tanto entusiasmo.

 _"¡LIE REN, NINJA DE KUROYURI, LE SALVAS LA VIDA A BEACON! ¡NOS VAMOS A IR A PENALES! ¡BEACON 1-1 GRIMMWORLD!"_

* * *

 **GOL**

 **19 - Lie Ren (Beacon)**

* * *

 _"Impresionante el momento del gol Peter. Juro que no he visto en ningún otro lugar de Remnant un momento mas pasional que este: la afición esta entregada con su equipo. Tanto así que en este momento este estadio seria llamado mejor como el Amity Manicomium. Tan solo escuchen a la tribuna:"_

-¡VAMOS BEACON!

¡TE QUIERO VER

CAMPEON

OTRA VEZ!

¡VAMOS BEACON!

¡TE QUIERO VER

CAMPEON

OTRA VEZ!

 _"Y ahora viene por parte del público, el final countdown:"_

-TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!

 _"Y se acaba el tiempo extra. Nos vamos a penales."_

* * *

El escenario para ambos equipos no podía ser mas diferente: mientras Grimmworld veía como todo lo hecho se iba a la basura al último minuto, Beacon tomaba fuerzas para la última instancia.

El resto de los jugadores de Beacon veía como Yang tomo camino rumbo a la banca -ya sin los guantes puestos, los cuales se había quitado al terminar los tiempos extra- y se sentaba en ella. Ruby quiso ver que ocurría, pero fue detenida por Ozpin:

-Está bien. Necesita su espacio-, dice el DT, quien al haber sido también portero, sabía que pasaba por su mente.

Y Ozpin llamaba al resto de los titulares para decidir el turno de los penales.

 _"Grimmworld esta fundido, incluso los que entraron de cambio en el segundo tiempo extra no pueden mas. Caso contrario de Beacon, quienes están mas enteros para estas instancias Peter"_

 _"Así es. Quien diga que los penales es solo tirar un balonazo está muy equivocado. ¿Por cierto Doctor, ya se sabe en que portería se van a tirar los penales?"_

 _"En este momento están Jaune y Hazel como capitanes con el arbitro... Y va a ser en la portería del milagro, la misma donde Lie Ren logró el empate. Ahora ambos capitanes van con sus respectivos equipos para decidir el orden de los penales"_

-Bien, ya está casi decidido el orden de los penales, solo faltan los últimos dos.

Mientras Ozpin sigue hablando, se incorpora Yang al círculo después de estar sentada en la banca:

-Justo a tiempo Yang, solo falta decidir entre Weiss y tu: Yang, ¿cual penal quieres tirar? ¿El cuarto o el quinto?

La rubia, con una seriedad nada usual en ella, cierra los ojos antes de responder

-No va a haber quinto penal...

Esta frase sorprende tanto a Ozpin como a los jugadores por la seguridad con la que lo decía:

-Ustedes tiren como lo saben. No salgan con locuras. Solo a lo que saben. Métanlos, yo me encargo de pararlos.

Y para romper la seriedad del momento y relajarse un poco, la propia Yang se encarga de eso:

-Pero por si acaso Oz, apúntame el ultimo.

-Muy bien chicos-, el capitán Jaune toma la palabra, -hemos llegado hasta aquí cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido. Ya demostramos que si podemos. ¿Vamos a ganar?

-¡Si!

-¡Levantaremos el titulo!

-¡Si!- Gritan los jugadores al unísono.

-Entonces vamos-, Jaune pone su mano en medio del circulo, a lo que Oz, titulares, suplentes y Glynda secundan de inmediato:

-1, 2, 3, ¡BEACON!

Y así Oz, Glynda y los suplentes toman camino a la banca, mientras los titulares van rumbo a la media cancha, con dos excepciones: Yang como portera y Ruby como la primera en tirar:

 _"Estamos por empezar la tanda de penales. Beacon va a ser quien tire primero. Y allá va la goleadora Ruby Branwen Rose. Se dudaba que jugara hoy, aguantó los 120 minutos, y ahora va frente a Hazel para iniciar esta tanda"_

Ruby caminaba lentamente hacia el manchón de penal, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar allí: el ser subestimada por su origen, dándole a entender que había llegado al equipo solo por ser hija de Qrow Branwen y Summer Rose, teniendo que demostrar lo contrario y romper las redes con docenas de goles.

Así como recuerda el escándalo mediático que se formo cuando se ventiló al publico su relación con Weiss... Esa era su vida y decidía a quien amar, la gente que solo quería hacer daño se esmeraba en ella para arruinarla. Afortunadamente, Ozpin le dio su apoyo tanto a ellas como a las otras parejas que surgieron en el equipo, gracias a lo cual superaron la tempestad y ahora estaba allí, lista para trazar el camino de Beacon al título.

 _"Ruby se prepara, el árbitro suena el silbato, viene el tiro... ¡GOOOOOOOL! ¡DE BEACON! ¡Toman ventaja con el gol de Ruby!"_

Al ver su disparo con altura, colocado al lado derecho de Hazel -quien adivino el lado, pero con la potencia y la altura del tiro no pudo detenerlo- y notar que entra a la portería, festeja dando un brinco y alentando a la tribuna con ambos brazos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Con fuerza!

Anima con todo a la tribuna que haga su parte, y antes de retirarse a la media cancha mira a Yang y levanta el pulgar, a lo que su prima sonríe.

* * *

 **PENALES**

 **BEACON √**

 **GRIMMWORLD _**

* * *

 _"Era un disparo arriesgado Port. Un poco mas de potencia y podía haberla volado. Pero Ruby mostraba esa seguridad y la metió donde Hazel no la iba a alcanzar."_

 _"Y ahora viene Melanie Malachite a tratar de empatar. El Amity Colisseum hace su trabajo, se oye un abucheo impresionante, responden a la solicitud de Ruby de que se sienta el estadio. Y Yang... también hace su parte: saluda al árbitro, se va poniendo los guantes uno a uno, se tarda todo el tiempo del mundo. Comprende muy bien la frase, que en la guerra como en el futbol, todo se vale."_

Mientras Yang hacia todo eso, recordaba todo su camino recorrido para llegar allí, parecido al de Ruby tanto en antecedentes familiares como en su relación -en su caso con Blake- añadiendo además, la lesión que sufrió en la mano derecha que la mantuvo fuera de las canchas por mas de un mes. Pero eso no la iba a doblegar: y lo demostraría allí mismo:

 _"Allí esta lista Yang Xiao Long y Melanie también se prepara. El arbitro la manda a ponerse sobre la línea. Yang haciendo larga la historia de este penalti para meter presión. Viene Melanie. Viene con el disparo..."_

Aguanta hasta el último para lanzarse, al ver que lo tira hacia su derecha y raso, se lanza con todo...

Logrando hacer contacto con su mano derecha y quitándole potencia...

Sin embargo, el balón aun quedaba vivo, por lo que se apresuro a tomar el balón, justo antes de que este hiciera siquiera contacto con la línea, tras lo cual se para, levanta el balón como si fuera el trofeo que quieren conseguir y besa el esférico, ante la euforia de la tribuna:

 _"¡LA PARO XIAO LONG! ¡Y SE LO GRITA A LA AFICION COMO CAZADORA, YANG, DETIENE LA PENA MAXIMA! ¡BEACON SIGUE ARRIBA 1-0 EN PENALES! Doctor:"_

 _"A la esquina, raso, no era fácil pararlo, sobre todo si como Yang, esperas hasta el último momento para lanzarte. Pero lo logró, a dos tiempos, y Beacon, volvió a la vida. Ahora viene el Capitán Arc."_

* * *

 **PENALES**

 **BEACON √**

 **GRIMMWORLD ×**

* * *

En su camino al área, Jaune pensaba en todas las personas que le importaban: su madre, su padre, todas y cada una de sus hermanas, quienes no pudieron venir a ver la final, pero sabía que donde estuvieran, siempre lo apoyaban. Ellos lo animaron a hacer lo que le nacía de su corazón, gracias a ellos es futbolista.

Y no podía olvidarse de Pyrrha. La chica que confió en él desde el momento en que llego al equipo, la primera que lo apoyo incondicionalmente cuando Ozpin lo nombró capitán, la chica que se ganó su corazón... Le había prometido que ganarían el partido, y lo cumpliría.

 _"Aquí viene el Capitán Arc para poner la ventaja de dos para el equipo de Beacon. Normalmente le pega fuerte al balón. Ya esta perfilado, Hazel sobre la línea. Silba el árbitro, viene el Capi..."_

 _J_ aune ve como Hazel se va tendiendo hacia su derecha, por lo cual cambia la dirección de su disparo para colocarla a la izquierda del portero:

 _"¡GOOOOOOL! ¡DE BEACON! ¡GOL DEL CAPITAN JAUNE ARC!"_

Este, al ver su tiro exitoso, cierra el mano en puño como festejo, y va con Yang para darle un abrazo en forma de ánimo, como deber de capitán, antes de volver con el resto del equipo a media cancha.

 _"Leyó bien el movimiento del portero, lo cruzo al ver que se lanzaba, y contra lo que esperábamos, lo tiró colocado y hasta suave el balón, pero seguro de que iba a entrar. Ahora viene la otra gemela, Militia Malachite."_

* * *

 **PENALES**

 **BEACON √√**

 **GRIMMWORLD ×**

* * *

 _"Y se pone difícil para Grimmworld, el peso de ponerse en el marcador es inmenso."_

 _"Se nota eso Peter: hay que analizar el rostro de los jugadores: mucha tensión se ve con Grimmworld y se entusiasmo, motivación por parte de Beacon."_

-Hey que onda-, dice la rubia acercándose a Militia con una sonrisa, -a ver cuándo vamos a tomar un trago... eso si, ya las cosas no serán como antes, veras, ya tengo novia...

 _"Y por cierto, ahí va Yang, le dice algo a Militia entre risas, y el árbitro le ordena que vaya a la línea y así poder ejecutar el penal, pero entre esto y lo de quitarse y ponerse los guantes, hace su juego, su estrategia."_

 _"Esa Yang, me pregunto a quien le aprendió los trucos, a Tai o a Raven..."_

-Eso lo aprendió de ti Taiyang.

Ante la afirmación tan directa de Raven este se encogió de hombros:

-Al menos aprendió algo de mí.

 _"Militia se perfila, Yang abre los brazos como que si quisiera volar, viene Militia..."_

Yang decide volver a aguantar hasta ver la dirección del disparo, y al ver que este vendría con potencia y justo a donde estaba ella, solo tuvo que poner sus manos, para desviar el tiro y este saliera por encima de la portería:

 _"¡LA FALLO! ¡YANG PARA EL SEGUNDO! ¡EN PLAN GRANDE YANG XIAO LONG, DETIENE DOS, Y PONE A GRIMMWORLD CONTRA LA PARED!"_

 _"No se mueve, se queda parada, esperando el balonazo al centro, ya la conocía, la estudió y le ataja el segundo a Grimmworld."_

Yang salta como niña, arengando a la tribuna, quienes estaban extasiados con la tanda de penales que presenciaban.

* * *

 **PENALES**

 **BEACON √√**

 **GRIMMWORLD ××**

* * *

 _"¿Y ahora quien viene?"_

 _"El ninja de Kuroyuri."_

 _"Viene el héroe que nos trajo a estas instancias, Lie Ren, en la búsqueda de tener tres de ventaja, con lo cual ya casi nada los pararía de romper la maldición de 20 años sin títulos."_

El chico de cabello negro y mechón rosa iba pensativo en su camino al área.

Reflexionaba en su camino, en cómo tanto sus padres como "su hermana" Nora lo incitaban a dedicarse de lleno al futbol, además de que la propia pelinaranja lo llevo a las pruebas para entrar a Beacon, logrando ambos ingresar.

Nora... quien le hubiera dicho que esa chiquilla que sus padres adoptaron terminaría siendo el amor de su vida. Lo trato de negar en su interior muchas veces, pensando que estarían haciendo mal al ser "hermanos". Sin embargo, al no ser parientes consanguíneos -y conociendo a Nora, aun si lo fueran- tenían la oportunidad de amarse con todo el corazón. Además de que todos, desde sus padres hasta el equipo, aceptaron su relación sin problemas.

No hay duda, Nora cambió su existencia por completo. Sin ella, no estaría allí, por casi definir un titulo.

 _"Vamos a ver, Hazel contra Ren, Hazel contra Ren, aquí viene Lie..."_

Ve que ahora Hazel se lanza a la izquierda, por lo que Ren hace lo mismo que hizo Jaune: cambiarle el dirección al balón, en su caso hacia la derecha:

 _"¡GOOOOOOL! ¡GOL DE BEACON! ¡HUELE A CAMPEON, HUELE A CAMPEON!"_

Ren no hace ahora un festejo tan efusivo como en el segundo tiempo extra, simplemente va con Yang y le da un abrazo:

-Solo uno-, dice Ren.

-Ya pude con dos, puedo con otro mas-, responde Yang antes de que Ren se aparte.

* * *

 **PENALES**

 **BEACON √√√**

 **GRIMMWORLD ××**

* * *

 _"Algo importante Port: si este siguiente penal no es gol, Beacon es campeón, no habrá que tirar mas. Y viene Tyrian a tirar"_

 _"Tyrian tiene toda la responsabilidad de mantener vivo a Grimmworld. Yang volviendo a hacer su show: los guantes, hablar con el rival, todo se vale. El público de pie, se prepara Tyrian, Yang otra vez aplicando sus trucos, el penal, tiro..."_

Yang aguanta otra vez, y cuando ve que el tiro va a su izquierda a media altura, se extiende, haciendo contacto con el balón y alejándolo por completo de su portería.

Una vez que nota que ese balón no va a entrar, el estadio estalla en jubilo: titulares, banca y cuerpo técnico de Beacon van con Yang para festejar por todo lo alto el titulo.

 _"¡LO PARÓ XIAO LONG! ¡BEACON, BEACON, BEACON ES CAMPEON! ¡YANG NO DEJO ANOTAR UN SOLO PENAL A GRIMMWORLD Y BEACON REVIVE DEL GOL EN CONTRA, DE LOS DOS JUGADORES MENOS, DE LOS PENALES, Y BEACON ROMPE LA MALDICION! ¡ESTO ES UN MANICOMIO! ¡Y SI, ESTE MOMENTO AMERITA PERDER LA CORDURA, BEACON ES CAMPEON!"_

* * *

 **PENALES**

 **BEACON √√√**

 **GRIMMWORLD ×××**

* * *

 **RESULTADO**

 **BEACON 1-1 GRIMWORLD**

 **PENALES**

 **BEACON 3-0 GRIMMWORLD**

* * *

 **BEACON CAMPEON**

* * *

Las escenas de felicidad por el campeonato eran dignas de postales: Ruby de rodillas y con puños cerrados gritando a todo pulmón que son campeones, Nora regresando a la cancha solo con un top puesto -ya que en la euforia había aventado la camisa a la tribuna como regalo- y abrazando por detrás a su héroe Ren, Pyrrha besando al capitán Jaune como regalo por la promesa cumplida, la antigua "Torre STRQ" -y no solo Qrow- coordinando los canticos de apoyo a sus nuevos campeones desde su palco, entre otras tantas escenas.

El momento de la entrega de medallas y del trofeo fue memorable para los jugadores, destacando en especial cuando se les entregaron las medallas a Ren, por el gol del empate, y a Yang, por los penales atajados.

Al momento de levantar el trofeo, el capitán Jaune lo alza ante el jubilo general del estadio, y posan para las fotos: titulares, suplentes, inactivos, cuerpo técnico, y a idea de Coco, una foto adicional de los integrantes besando a su respectiva pareja al mismo tiempo. Fue una foto peculiar, pero que quedara en el recuerdo, junto a muchas selfies que Velvet fue sacando junto a varios de sus compañeros en el festejo.

Después de la mini sesión de fotos Ruby se "roba" el trofeo y todos la siguen para hacer la vuelta olímpica y celebrar con su público y sus familias -los que habían podido asistir- que los apoyó hasta la última instancia.

Eso si, esto no es el clímax de la historia de Beacon.

Es solo el comienzo.

Y los chicos se asegurarán de trazar su propia dinastía en la liga de Remnant.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora si, mis inspiraciones:**

 **El hecho en que base este fic: la final Tigres vs América en día de navidad: 25 de diciembre de 2016 –si le vas al América no te va a gustar este recuerdo-**

 **La porra de Beacon, es básicamente la de Tigres –si le vas a Tigres tal vez te haya sonado familiar-**

 **Y una breve referencia a la canción "Final Countdown" de Europe**

 **Si les gusto, díganme. Si no, ahórrense la mentada de madre –esas casi siempre se las dedican al América, quieran o no-. Saludos.**


End file.
